


[podfic] Thicker Than Water

by dear_monday, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Dark, Depression, Infidelity, M/M, Paranoia, Podfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank used to be able to count the number of times he's killed for the Family on the fingers of one hand. That was years ago, but he'll always remember the first one. Gerard was daydreaming, and Frank had only just learnt how to use a gun. Frank was twelve years old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445688) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:20:06

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Thicker%20Than%20Water_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!), or stream the story by clicking below:  



End file.
